Underneath it all
by KaylaPower
Summary: A very violent death fic. Rated for a reason people!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I wish to own Pokemon. I don't own Burger King.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is for Poke-Haters, I did not write it for the Poke-Luvers. So if you are a pokemon lover then leave. You can stay but I won't be held responsible for your reactions, and if you flame me Stef, Susan, and I shall mock thee. It's a play along story. You get to be the person who has no name. BE PROUD!  
  
The room you are waiting in is dark, there appears to be no visible light. Suddenly you can hear pounding footsteps and a door across the room opens. A young girl with brown hair, and brown eyes enters. She's carrying a trembling plastic bag over her shoulder. She deposites the bag on a table and smirks. Well, you know who this is. The one you were sent to meet. Nan Shortall. The ultimate Poke-Hater of all time.   
  
Nan gestures to you and you hurry over to her, "Good day." you say.  
  
"It will never be a good day as long as the vile creatures known as Pokemon walk the earth." She responds, "Now, hand me the needle over there." Nan points at a small moveable table corved in a sheet, "Just bring the whole table over."  
  
You hurry to do this. You can't wait to see what she's going to do, her Pokemon "experiments" are known far and wide. She's known for her mean and nasty ways. You carefully move the small table over to her, and stand near by feeling slighty out of place. What do you do now?  
  
As if reading your mind, Nan points to a stool on the other side of the table and says, "Sit."  
  
You do so quickly, your eyes never leaving the bag. What pokemon has she caught? What will she do to it?  
  
Nan reahed under the sheet on the small table and removes a large needle. She graspes the plastic bag and stabs the needle through it. A loud sqeek is heard and the bag jumps. Nan smirks as she presses down on the top of the needle injecting the liquid in it's body, "It's a drug I created, the pokemon will not beb able to move, but it will feel."  
  
You lean forward as she moves to unzip the bag, she dumps a small yellow pokemon on the table. It lay there, it's huge yes shining in the little light.  
  
"Turn on the light." Nan says, pointing to a standing lamp a few feet away, "Point it over here."  
  
You hurry over to the lamp and struggle to find the switch. Where the hell is it? You wonder.  
  
"OH!" Nan gasps and a soft bit of laughter escapes her lips, she bring her hands together in a clap and the light turns on, "Keep forgetting I bought new lamps."  
  
You head back to your chair, in the new light you can tell that the pokemon is a Pikachu, a young one in fact.  
  
Nan removes a small sharp knife from under the sheet and brings it to the small pokemon's stomach. She drags it along slicing the skin, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to kill. A thin red line of blood forms on the skin. She drags the knife along again, this time deep enough to do more then scratch. The pokemon's mussles gave a twitch, and blood spilled down the side of it's fury little body.  
  
"Take a leg and pull it down so that it is out all the way." Nan orders you. You do so quickly, pulling the furry little leg out as far as it would go.  
  
"No." She snaps, pushing your hand away and grasping the little pokemon's leg. She jerks hard and a snap is heard, "Like that." She reachs back under the sheet and pulls out another small knife, slightly smaller then the last one, and moves to slice the little leg thigh to ankle. She does so swiflty and you are surprised to see graybone under the blood, and mess.  
  
Nan notices your interested stare and hands you a pair of twezers, "Just push the mussle out of the way, you can see it better that way."  
  
You lean forward, almost falling off the chair, and push the mussle out of the way. The bone. So gray, some how you expected it to be white not this odd grayish color. You can see where she had broken it, up at the knee joint where it SHOULD be attached to the upper bones. It's not attached though. It's just lying there.   
  
"The foot."  
  
Nan had been quiet while you were examing the little leg, that you had almost forgotten she was there. "What about the foot?" you ask.  
  
"Remove it." She responds, turning back to the smaller table, "Just snip, snip, snip." She adds handing you a small pair of scissors, and the knife she had used on the leg.  
  
You take the knife, and scissors from her and focus your attention on the little foot. Starting at the achiles tendon, you snip. Cutting through flesh, twitching mussles, and viens. Suddenly you find yourself stuck with a difficult task. The ankle bones. "Nan?" You ask, looking up. Your eyes widen when you realize how far along she has gotten while you screw around with this foot. The little arms are gone, as are the pointy little ears. You can see her heating a long needle in a flame, but for what purpose you know not.  
  
"Yes?" She asks looking up at you.  
  
"How do I get through the bone?"  
  
She drops the needle on the table and comes to you. "You see that rubbery looking stuff around the joints?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cut it there." She turns back to the needle, placing it back in the flame.  
  
You go back to cutting the foot, but look up when you hear something that sounds like a sizziling. You glance at Nan. She has the needle in her hands and is forcing it in to the little pikachu's eye. You watch her for a moment, then turn back your foot. Slowly, and steady you go, until, at last, the little foot is severed. You place it on the table and turn back to Nan.  
  
"I'm going to start the insides now." Nan says wiping her hands on her jeans. She picks up the first knife, and quickly slits the pokemon, nose to anal. She pulls back the skin and starts pulling away the little mussles surrounding the important organs. Very soon she has the mussles gone and you find yourself staring at a mess of blood, guts, and black stuff.  
  
"The stomach." Nan tells you, ripping open the small bag like organ. A foul stench came up from the stuff that poured from it, but you ignore it. Mostly because Nan has already moved on up.  
  
"Lungs." She stabs the two gray organs, then grasps with both handa and pulls. "Hold on to it." She tell you.  
  
You grab the Pikachu, surprised to find that it is still warm, and watch as Nan rips out the two lungs.   
  
"Kidney." She wraps her hand around that and gives a jerk, then pushes the small bean shaped organ into your hand, "Put it down there."   
  
You drop the kidney on your side of the table, then glance at Nan. A line of sweat is dancing on her brow, and she appears to be starting in on the heart.  
  
"Heart." She says, confirming your suspicions. Small, redish, blueish in color, and not beating. So the Pikachu is dead. well, you think, how could anything survive more then a few minutes of that? and it has been well over an hour since Nan has come in with it.   
  
Suddenly hot blood squirts all over your face, and you fall off the chair, landing on your back on the floor. You can hear Nan soft laughter, as she walks over to your side of the table to check to see if you were ok, "Are you alright?" She asks, "I hit a blood clot."  
  
She's covered in blood too, so you don't feel so dirty. Just stupid for falling. "I'm fine." You answer, "Just gave me a shock."  
  
"Well, there's nothing left to do with this one." She adds, helping you up, "So we are done here."  
  
You pause staring at the dead Pikachu, "What are you going to do with it now?" you ask.  
  
"I've got to get rid of it." Nan tells you, heading to a sink on the other side of the room.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I sell them." She tells you as she turns on the water and rinses her hands.  
  
"To who?" You ask as she splashs her face with water.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you that," Nan says as she turns to you and grins, "But I wouldn't eat at Burger King if I were you."  
  
Ending Note: Well, *pause* I seriously doupt that Burger King uses dead "pikachu" in their Burgers. Now cats on the other hand are a totaly different story. *evil smirk*  
  
REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA.  
  
(Oh yes, don't be a wuss. Sign in!) 


End file.
